percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kronos's Army
The Titan army also known as Kronos's army is an army that works for Kronos. they are the antagonists of the Percy Jackson series. . History The Titain army was created by Kronos long ago to wage war on the Gods thousands of Years ago, but Kronos was sliced to bits by Zeus, Hades and Posiden. when that happened the first monsters were summoned by Kronos and his goons then they were banished to Tatarus. Then he returns by Luke and atatcks Camp Half Blood and tries to take over the world. The Titain Army then did a Big attack in New York until Percy Foiled their Plans. after that the monsters and demigods of the army (except Luke) quit. The Monsters of the Army (with the Titans) joined the Giant Army, the Demigods sided with Olympus. Kronos was reborn as Digital Kronos and brainwashed the Reploids and created new forces with Luke. They hired people such as Otto (possibly dead), Members Supreme Leader(s) *Kronos (Supreme Leader) Titans *Atlas (Formerly Second in Command, Currently trapped under thesky.) *Iapetus (Joined the Olympians after he lost his memory when Percy Jackson pushed him into the River Lethe. He now calls himself Bob.) *Hyperion *Krios *Oceanus *Prometheus Gods *Hecate *Nemesis *Melinoe *Morpheus *Pomona *Janus *Nike *Yami *Khione Known Demigods *Chris Rodriguez (Later joins the Olympian Army) *Ethan Nakamura (deceased) (Kronos' right-hand man, though he rebelled against him at the last moment, he is killed for it and for his sacrifice he is given a funeral shourd. Reborn and rejoined) *Luke Castellan (deceased, reborn) (Controlled by Kronos for most of the The Last Olympian, but he sacrificed himself to destroy Kronos. Then he rejoined as second in command) *Silena Beauregard (deceased) (Acted as a spy for Kronos inside Camp Half-Blood, though she wanted to stop but was blackmailed into continuning. However, she then atones for it by sacrificing her life to bring the Ares cabin as reinforcements and so she is honored as a hero.) *Alabaster Torrington (Warlord after Altas's Fate) *Other unnamed soldiers and children of Hecate. Mortals *Emma Crusta - Luke's Wife and Head Lieutenant (She rejoined) *The Johnson Family - Geyron's employers at the Triple G Ranch **Ben Johnson - Eevryution's replacement **Abigail Johnson - Ben's bratty sister **Ms. Johnson - Ben and Abigail's mother **Mrs. Johnson - Ms. Johnson's mother **Mr. Johnson - Ms. Johnson's father *Carl Muhammad - Ally of Ethan Namakura. He is a Teenage Delinquint who hates Percy. *Xavier Jenxer - an 11 year old hiped up Delinqint who joined to get his paternal Grandmom a better proffit. *Matt Slohan - Joined as a reinforcement with his friends to do crime. *Nancy Bobfit - Joined as one of Matt Slohan's friends. *Unknown Mortal Mercinary, Criminal, Delinquint and Terrorist soldiers. Monsters *Hellhounds *Kelli, Tammi, and other empousai *Shadow Wraiths (elite Guardians) *Pit Scorpion *Scorpion men (Main Foot Soldiers) *Gegnes (Earthborn) (Muscular Foot Soldiers) *Snake Men (Brain Foot Soldiers) *Skeleton Soldiers (Super Foot Soldiers) *Centapede men (Underground Foot Soldiers) *Gnomes (Wildreness Foot Soldiers) *Wolfmen (Commando Foot Soldiers) *Yeitis (Behimoth Foot Soldiers) *Minotaur *Morrain and other Hyperborean Giants *Cyclopes (The Hyperborean Cyclopes, not Tyson's side of the family who are the Elder Cyclopes and are with the Olympians.) *Laistrygonian Giants **Joe Bob **Skull Eater **Smacky Lewis *Antaeus *Colchis Bulls *Stymphalian Birds *Dr. Thorn *Robo Super Soldiers *Nemean Lion *Typhon *Kampe *Clazmonian Sow *Lydian drakon *Aethiopian drakon *Telekhines *Agrius and Oreius *Geryon *Keres *Giant Crab *Sea Serpents, Giant Squid, and other seamonsters. *Sphinx *Rhino Dragons *Metal Madness *Bio-Crocodile *Robots *Creepers *Zombies *Mercinaries *Zombie Ninja *Reploids *Jackson Droids *Giant Spiders *Beetle Bots Category:Villains Category:The Titan Army (OC Club) Category:Kronos